scholasticagangsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sandi Beryl
Sandi Beryl is a RWBY OC created by Jade, and a member of her gang. He joined the gang alongside the rest of his team sometime in 2015, and is not shipped with anyone. Nor does Jade plan him to be shipped. A former Beacon student and the leader of Team BUHI, being the partner of Istalrí Fiarie, Sandi has a huge hatred of the White Fang, for they've now screwed over his life twice. And it's due to this that he's very protective of his only living blood relative, Iris Beryl - his young, innocent sister. It's also the reason Sandi now wanders Remnant with his teammates, looking for any sign of WF activity. Appearance Sandi is the tallest of his team, standing at a height of 5'11", and has a lightly-tanned complexion. His light-blond hair is usually kinda messy, and his hazel eyes usually look either brown or green depending on the light. Before the BoB, his expression was often friendly. Nowadays, however, it's filled with anger and determination. Pre-BoB When out of uniform, Sandi wears a tan, buttoned-up shirt with cuffed three-quarter sleeves. A light-yellow polo shirt is worn under this, the collar coming out over the over-shirt. A stud earring containing a beryl is on his left ear, and a necklace with the tooth of a shark is hidden under the tan shirt, while his right wrist holds a black watch. For shoes, he wears a pair of brown leather boots with heavy treads. A pair of light-brown pants complete his outfit, which both shirts are tucked into. Post-Timeskip At first, the only difference in Sandi's clothes is that they're noticeably rumpled and worn. After he finds his motivation again, though, his outfit changes. Instead of a polo shirt, Sandi wears a loose, light-yellow vest over a similar shirt to his original, but without the cuffs. The tan shirt itself is no longer tucked in, the tail peeking out under the braided, brown belt he now wears around his waist. A pouch hangs from the belt on it's left side. Moving down, gray, fingerless gloves disappear into Sandi's sleeves, and the black wristwatch worn over the right glove sports the same braided style as his belt. He has also strapped a pair of metal plates to the left glove, simulating a gauntlet. His pants are now a darker brown, but are still tucked into a pair of leather boots with heavy treads. Meanwhile, Sandi's necklace has been replaced with a black choker, partially hidden by the collar of his shirt. He's kept his beryl earring, and it's still worn on his left ear. The most notable feature of Sandi's new outfit, though, are the eight golden-bronze bands shaped like laurel wreaths. Two are worn around his upper arms, two just below the elbow, two on his upper legs, and two on the lower. Personality Sandi is a natural leader, being quick on his feet, and knows just how to raise everyone's spirits. He's always optimistic for the sake of the team, and feels pressured to set an example. He knows when to back down, but it tears at his heart to do so when he has to leave a comrade behind, often coming back to get them afterwards. Another part of what makes him a natural leader is his skill in figuring out what others skills are. Sandi can easily figure out what others are good at, knowing almost instantly what class someone would fall in after a few moments of observing them fight (i.e. supporter, martial artist, mage, etc). Because of this, Sandi also has skill in coming up with plans instantly. However, he prefers not to, liking to gather information before battle, and can be found studying the Grimm he and his team might come up against when he has the time. As the White Fang destroyed his whole life, Sandi hates them with a huge passion. Any White Fang member he sees, he will be more than happy to beat into the ground - often ignoring strategy and his teammates in the process. Though, this doesn't mean he hates all Faunus. He doesn't, though he does get uncomfortable around them. Sandi is also quite friendly, but has a hard time really opening up to people, as well. And if you bring up the White Fang, Sandi will do pretty much anything to get away from talking about the organization, not wanting to talk about what happened during his childhood. However, while he has a hard time opening up, Sandi is also very protective of his comrades. He's even been known to take hits aimed for them on occasion. This protectiveness also extends to his younger sister, Iris. In fact, many consider him over-protective of the 11-year-old. Though, this isn't without good reason, either, as it's partly due to his past, and partly due to the fact that Iris has been known to make her own trouble on multiple occasions. In general, Sandi likes to be recognized, and was initially quite ecstatic when he was chosen as leader. However, as time went on, he started to dislike the pressure that came with the position he gained, and sometimes wishes he wasn't leader. On the other hand, however, Sandi also doesn't want to fail his team, and tries to live up to the expectations that have been given to him, knowing it's his duty. However, he sometimes tries too hard. Speaking of duty, Sandi often puts his duty before himself, especially when it comes to his responsibilities as an older brother and as a team leader. Originally, after the BoB, Sandi became moody, brooding in his room over what to do about the White Fang, knowing they were a part of the attack. He didn't seem to care about leading the team anymore, rarely speaking to anyone, his eyes often staring off into space. Sandi now feels guilty for brooding, however, realizing he'd neglected his team, as well as Iris. But his desire for revenge hasn't lessened, and it's almost like it's the only thing driving him at this point. He's thrown caution to the wind on several occasions, and he makes no attempt to hide his hatred of the WF anymore. History Childhood Sandi was born to a couple that ran a Dust shop in Vale, already having an older brother. 6 years later, he gained a younger sister in Iris. They lived peacefully, for the most part, though Sandi's childhood was also filled with White Fang protesters marching up and down the streets. The whole district was a target for the White Fang. The protests themselves were because of the amount of Faunus labor being used in the district. However, Sandi was originally too young to understand the situation. He knew there were many Faunus employees, but had no clue why the White Fang was protesting that. Whenever he asked, he was simply given an answer along the lines of "you're too young to understand", which frustrated him to no end. As he grew up, and learned more, Sandi began to understand that many of the Faunus workers were being underpaid, had no chance of being promoted, and lived in unfavorable conditions. This was the real reason why the White Fang was protesting. Sandi also knew that his parents wanted to move, but couldn't because of a lack of money, as the shop itself wasn't very well-known. So, they were forced to stay. Killing Raid Then, it all came to a breaking point soon after the White Fang turned violent. While Sandi ran a few errands, one of which included bringing his sister Iris back from a friend's house, the organization raided the area, burning, pillaging, etc. Hearing about the raid over the live news, Sandi hurried home, Iris in tow. Refusing to let the police tape stop him, Sandi used his knowledge of the backstreet areas to sneak past the line. What they found would haunt them both for the rest of their lives. The shop, their home, had been ransacked and partially destroyed. Inside, the two siblings found their family dead. 12-year-old Sandi was in shock, while Iris, being only 6, didn't understand what was going on. In horror, Sandi watched his sister touch and shake the bodies as she told them to wake up, too innocent to realize they were gone forever. Everything after that was a daze for Sandi. He knows the police found them at some point, whisking them outside - Iris's screams of protest at being taken away from their family ring in his ears every time he thinks about it. Hearing them, Sandi swore he'd never let her get hurt, and that the White Fang would pay for what they'd done. A New Family As the police got the situation under control, the siblings were forced to wait outside the police line. There, a passing Huntress found them. Her name was Holly Wattson, and after hearing their story, she took them in and adopted them as her own. While Iris immediately attached herself to the woman, Sandi was a little more reclusive. He was shut in, angry with himself and the White Fang. He would sulk, thinking about utterly destroying the organization. Eventually, though, Sandi did open up to Holly, though the WF was still in the back of his mind. Before long, Holly had an orphanage up and running, which doubled as their home. Sandi took to helping her keep the kids, and his sister, in line. Anything he could help with, he did. Then Holly met Douglas Moore, a VPD officer whom eventually became her fiancee. Sandi was happy for her, and Douglas soon became like a father-figure for the boy. Signal & Beacon It wasn't long before Sandi decided he wanted to be able to protect Iris himself, and asked Douglas to teach him how to fight. Douglas accepted, and also recommended going to Signal Academy. Sandi agreed, and soon he was learning from both Signal's teachers and his foster father. While at Signal, Sandi built his weapon, Sandstorm, and unlocked his Aura and Semblance. As he learned to fight, Iris started asking him to teach her, as well. Sandi, however, adamantly refused - after what happened to their parents, there was no way he'd let her put herself in harm's way. The years passed, and he soon graduated from the combat school. Sandi soon decided he wanted to go to Beacon. Getting Douglas and Holly's approval, Sandi filled out the application. It wasn't long before he got the news he could go, and when the start of the school year rolled around, Sandi was on the Bullhead heading for Beacon. After landing, Sandi soon found himself meeting several students, and the initiation and the next morning had him paired with one of them - Istalrí. Later that day, Sandi was announced as Team BUHI's leader, much to his delight. Battle of Beacon & Aftermath When the battle started, Sandi was quickly concerned about his teammates - as their leader, it was his duty to make sure they all got out safely. All concern went out the window, however, when he saw White Fang soldiers among the attackers. Filled with rage, all Sandi wanted to do was destroy every single one of them. His teammates had to hold him back, and made him listen to reason - telling him getting himself killed would be no way to help Iris. Realizing they were right, he reluctantly left for Patch with them, Iris in tow. When they got to Patch, Sandi holed himself up in the room the Baileys provided for him - just like he did after the White Fang destroyed his first home. He wouldn't speak to anyone, not even his teammates. For, knowing the White Fang had been part of the attack, Sandi's hatred for them grew, rooting itself deep inside of him. He wants to get revenge on the organization more than ever, but also knows it's very dangerous back in Vale. Sandi was in the midst of thinking about how to take down the organization when Saturn Bailey (Uranus's father) came in, and forced him to realize that he was neglecting not only his team, but his family. Not to mention that sulking wasn't doing anything for him. After that, Sandi remembered that no plan would work without gathering information first. So, finally, he left his room, explained his past to his teammates, and announced he was going to go after them. Uranus, Zircona, and Istalrí all supported him, and would go with him. The four now travel Remnant, looking for any sign of White Fang activity. Relationships Iris Beryl The person closest to Sandi's heart is his younger sister Iris, and he's very protective of her - some would say overprotective. He doesn't like having her out of his sight, and is always worrying about her while at Beacon, calling the orphanage as often as he can as a result. Sandi knows Iris looks up to him, and tries to be a good brother. After the BoB, Iris was the only one Sandi would show any animation around at first, and he's become even more protective of her. However, he also kept a sense of who his sister is, and knew she wouldn't appreciate it if he tried to shut her in. He didn't realize that she spent most of her days with him anyway until after Saturn's lecture, due to being lost-in-thought 24/7. When Sandi left with his teammates, he left Iris with the Baileys despite her protests. Douglas Moore & Holly Wattson When Holly came into his life, Sandi was at first reluctant to accept her. Eventually, though, he opened up, and she and her now-husband Douglas have become parental figures to him. Sandi's especially grateful to Douglas for helping him get through Signal. While they may never replace his real parents, they've certainly become people he can trust, and he loves them like family. Douglas and Holly kept trying to get in touch with Sandi after the BoB, but after the first time, just to tell them he was okay, he pretty much ignored them completely until Saturn got him out of his hole. Now, Sandi tries to talk to them at least once a day, if possible. He's worried for them, honestly, since they went to Mistral, where the woman on the broadcast said she was from. Uranus Bailey Sandi and Uranus get along pretty well. While Uranus helps Sandi with class studies, Sandi does his best to help Uranus improve his fighting skills, and the two have practice spars often. Anytime his teammate wants to talk, Sandi is more than willing to listen, and tries to offer advice when he can. While Beacon has fallen, Sandi still tutors Uranus when he can. It's getting tough to find the time, though, as Sandi keeps having to call on Uranus to draw up maps. Often, Sandi can't tell whether his teammate is happy or sad about having left his family to go on their current journey. Either way, Sandi does his best to support Uranus. Zircona Hart Originally, being a Panther Faunus, Zircona put Sandi on edge, though he tried not to show it. He knows she's not a member of the WF, but his instincts kept making him tiptoe around her, which he feels guilty about. Sandi did his best to keep his history separate from their relationship as teammates, but found it kept coming up, and knew sooner or later he'd have to explain. However, he didn't know how to approach the subject, leaving him in an awkward limbo anytime Zircona was around. Now, though, Sandi's explained his past to her, and the barrier between them is pretty much gone. He's much more comfortable around her - which is a good thing, as he finds he has to call on her drawing skills more and more as the team explores Remnant. Istalrí Fiarie Istalrí is Sandi's partner, and, frustratingly, the one he used to know the least about. He'd trust his life in her hands, knowing her capabilities in the field, but at the same time, wondered why she wouldn't talk about her origins. He'd asked several times, but Istalrí always shut down the topic, leaving him more curious and frustrated each time. While Sandi never pressed her, he still wished she'd open up a bit more. Now knowing what he does about her, Sandi feels a bit bad for constantly reminding her of her missing memory by asking about her past. Istalrí waves off his apologies, however, saying that he didn't know and that it doesn't matter anymore, now that she has her memory back. Weapon Sandi's weapon is Sandstorm, which is a Versatile Melee Tri-Blade (VMTB). Like the name suggests, it has three melee forms, which are a sword, a spear, and a voulge. It can also use Dust. Sword: A straight-bladed, three-foot bronze sword, with a bit longer than normal hilt. A simple crosspiece at the base of the blade protects Sandi's hand. Spear: The hilt of the sword extends, till Sandi is holding a 5-foot, bronze-bladed spear. The crosspiece does not move. Voulge: In this form, the handle extends even further, till the weapon is 6-feet long. Meanwhile, a small, curved portion of the blade partly detaches and pivots, then slides about a quarter way down the blade, making a hook that Sandi can use to attack enemies with. Dust: Two exhaust ports on either side of Sandstorm's blades are the only clue to the Dust crystal in the handle/hilt of the weapon. Usually, Sandi has Earth Dust here, though others can be used as well. Semblance & Abilities Semblance Soldier's Arms is Sandi's Semblance. Activating it allows him to place runes on the places he touches, either with his feet or hands. Each rune summons a pillar the moment his touch is gone, the length/height depending on how long Sandi left pressure on the rune. A simple second is enough to create a 3-foot pillar. The material of the pillar(s) itself is usually dependent on the material it's summoned from. However, the runes can also be affected by Dust, and Sandi often uses the Earth Dust in Sandstorm to make earthen pillars. Flaming geysers are just as likely, though, as his partner Istalrí carries plenty of Burn Dust. Another use of this Semblance is that, when the runes are under a foot apart, the pillars that come out are likely to merge together, forming a wall that Sandi and his teammates can take cover behind. Sandi can also use them to attack, as the pillars come out pretty fast. He'll confuse his opponents by running for a dead-end, then jumping and leaping off the wall, leaving a rune behind that summons a pillar to slam into them. The pillars themselves disappear when Sandi wants them to. If attacking with them, Sandi just lets them go after they're summoned, as they can't change direction - they can only come straight out of the rune. Also, keeping them up takes concentration, meaning Sandi has to leave most of the fighting to his teammates when the pillars have formed a wall. When it comes to Aura usage, the amount used depends on how long Sandi leaves pressure on the rune. A second wouldn't use up that much. However, Aura is also used to keep each pillar up. The maximum amount of time he's managed to keep one up is about 30 minutes, though he's never actually had to keep one up that long in battle. Really, it's when Sandi puts them close together to make a wall that it becomes very taxing to keep up - his Aura wouldn't last past 10 minutes. Abilities Sandi is very proficient with Sandstorm, being able to start an attack with one form and finish with another. His fighting style depends on which form of Sandstorm he's using. With his sword he uses the Greek fighting style of slashing, somersaulting, etc. With the spear, he takes more of a Roman fighting style. With the voulge form, he uses a mix of styles, as it's a mix of weapons (ax, spear, glaive). Though, obviously, he doesn't roll or somersault with it - it's a bit too big for that. When it comes to speed, Sandi isn't the fastest of his teammates. His attacks may come pretty fast, and general movement is good, but he tends to block/parry attacks more than dodge them, making him a little slow on the uptake when it comes to evading an attack he can't block or parry. However, Sandi does have a considerable amount of strength, able to handle the voulge form of Sandstorm casually, with no sign of outward exhaustion. This also points to high endurance, as the voulge is heavy and he can carry and wield it for hours, though admittedly part of the reason is the fact Sandstorm is balanced in each form. Also, Sandi's spacial awareness is quite sound, enabling him to see the whole picture. It's how he's able to quickly come up with plans when needed, and know when someone/something partially out-of-sight is attacking him. Needless to say, this is a very handy ability to have on the battlefield. Trivia & Author's Notes * Sandi also has a page on the RWBY Fanon Wiki, here. * His last name, Beryl, is the name of a gemstone that's various colors, including a light-brown. * The voulge idea came from the Brotherband Chronicles by John Flanagan, in which one of the characters, Ingvar, is given one to use. ** A voulge, in itself, is a medieval weapon that, as I've said before, resembles a meat cleaver on a long stick, or a squashed bardiche (long poleaxe), and is similar to a glaive. * Him and Iris being taken in by Douglas and Holly was a result of me needing a reason for Sandi to be at Holly's orphanage for an RP, and Lux suggesting it. * Sandi's original inspiration came from one of my older, non-RWBY OCs, Samuel Johnson, usually called Sam. Basically, Sandi is the RWBY-version of him. * For those confused about the Class/Job part of the Stats template: It deals with JRPG/RPG classes, from here. I just picked what fit. * For the difference between vengeance and revenge, see here. Gallery RinmaruSandi2.png|Sandi after the BoB. Mostly accurate. (done by me on rinmarugames) SandiPostBoBOutfit.jpg|Drawing of Sandi's current outfit, after the FoB, done my myself. Mostly accurate. RinmaruSandi3.png|Rinmaru-version of Sandi before the BoB, with the necklace out over the shirt(s). Kinda accurate. (done by me on rinmarugames) SandiSymbol1.jpg|My crayon drawing of Sandi's emblem. SandiWeapon.jpg|Sandstorm, Sandi's weapon. Uncolored. (done my myself) Category:Jade Fire Vault Category:Male Category:OCs